


Hell, Yeah

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Drabble Collection, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Running Away, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, Ten Minute Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “You’re blocking my view.”Lance, huffing in frustration, hung his head and shut his eyes. “Look, Iamthe vie—” he started before tensing. He turned, back resting against the railing his hands once touched. “Pardon?” he corrected instantly, looking around and trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had spoken.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Voltron) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677292
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	Hell, Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> TMS- Altean Lance and Galra Keith

“Prince Lance!” 

Lance bit his lower lip as he ran, the word he wanted to say lodging in his throat. He was a prince, so such awful words weren’t meant to be used by him at the risk of seeming improperly bred. Even if today was the day of his 20th year, he couldn’t manage a simple “get lost!” or “piss off!” 

The anger fueled him as he continued to run, eyes narrowed and looking nowhere but forward. 

After what felt like hours of running, he stopped at what looked to be a bridge, shocked at the view it provided. He stepped onto it slowly, placing his hands on the railing and staring off at the sun that was beginning to set. He hadn’t ever seen it so clearly, considering at this time he was often shoved into the study to learn about the history of the kingdom or some instrument in order to provide entertainment to guests and family alike. A part of Lance had wondered if such beauty existed on Altea, yet a part of him had always known the answer. 

He knew the real issue was that he’d never be able to sit and enjoy it despite how much he wanted to. 

Lance frowned. 

“You’re blocking my view.”

Lance, huffing in frustration, hung his head and shut his eyes. “Look, I  _ am _ the vie—” he started before tensing. He turned, back resting against the railing his hands once touched. “Pardon?” he corrected instantly, looking around and trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had spoken. He couldn’t see anyone, even when he stepped forward to look at both where he had come from and where he could continue to go if he wished. He pressed a hand against his chest, one hand to his chin as he looked around.

“Up here, genius.”

Blue eyes trailed up, up,  _ up—! _

“You—Are you an idiot?!!” Lance gasped, pointing a finger at the stranger who was sitting on the upper bars that he was sure were meant for safety, not for sitting. His arm immediately dropped when he remembered how improper that act was and could feel the burning on the top of his hand from his memory.

The stranger smirked a bit at his reaction, Lance positive he looked rather foolish with how wide his eyes felt. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Disappointed, Altean?”

Lance flushed, crossing his arms and looking away without a response. He hadn’t been which was the issue at hand. In fact, he was rather pleased with the stranger’s presence. He obviously couldn’t tell who Lance was, whether due to the cloak and hood he wore or simply because he did not care, Lance wasn’t sure. 

Either way, it made him feel a bit more…intrigued. The red on his face traveled up to his ears at the intrusive thought. When he turned to look at the stranger again, he squeaked and shot back against the railing again to see the other standing right before him. Lance wouldn’t have been as startled had it been a normal situation, but the fact that this person was so... _ tall _ had him biting down both shock and admiration. 

A closer look at the stranger had Lance realizing why he hadn’t been recognized and dragged back to his father. 

This person was not Altean, but rather… _ Galra _ . 

“You’re…” 

The man’s smirk faded. “Ah, right, your kind looks down on us, correct?” he spat, Lance confused at the change in attitude. He much preferred the smirk and amusement that had been expressed than the cold expression he was receiving. “I have places to be so I’ll be on my way, so don’t worry about…” 

The stranger trailed off at the sound of shouting, Lance tensing and looking around to assure himself he hadn’t been found so easily. He clenched tightly at his cloak, looking around and cursing that the bridge had distracted him so easily. There was no place to hide here, much less a place to go. His eyes moved to the bridge, a part of him debating whether the drop was truly so dangerous. 

“Not that it matters but…that screaming have something to do with you?” the stranger demanded.

Lance, without thinking, reached forward and clung to the man’s sleeve as if he were a child. “I need to hide,” he pleaded as the Galra’s brow furrowed. “And if you can’t help me I  _ will _ jump off this bridge to do so.”

“Wh—”

“Lance?! Where are you?!” the voice shouted, even closer than before as Lance felt his heart begin to beat in his ears. 

“Please!” Lance gasped, grip growing tighter, eyes wide and pleading. The man was about to speak again but Lance cut him off, looking him directly in the eye. 

“ _ Help me _ .”

Lance didn’t know what he’d expected, but being lifted into the stranger’s arms and feeling the wind begin to hit his face was not it. Regardless, Lance wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he was carried, clinging to him as if it was life or death. He could feel the fluttering of his hood before it slipped off completely, revealing his white hair to the elements. 

The stranger continued to run, much faster than Lance ever could dream, only pausing once they reached an empty spot between two buildings looking long abandoned. Lance was positive this would not cover them long, but when his back was pressed against a wall with the stranger hovering over him easily his thoughts migrated elsewhere. The familiar heat met his cheeks at the intimacy of the position. The stranger was not looking at him but the entrance to their hiding space. 

Lance took the time to admire his savior, skin a light purple. He had no blemishes that Lance could distinguish from where he stood, making him all the more appealing. 

How strong this person had to be to have no wounds of any sort. 

Lance raised a hand to his chest, clutching at the fabric tightly. 

“I do believe the coast is clea—” the stranger began, eyes going a bit wide. Lance blinked, finding that this person was keen on changing moods at the drop of a pin. He tilted his head, waiting for the other to continue. Instead, the stranger allowed one hand to leave the wall to gently press against Lance’s hair. Lance shut an eye at the gesture, only reopening it when he was assured that he wouldn’t get a finger in his eye. 

“White.”

Lance nodded, raising a hand to pat the stranger's hand gently. “Ah,” he mumbled, moving to place his hood back on. “It...would make me an easy target. It’s best to keep it on.”

“You’re the Prince.”

Lance sucked in a breath. “Please don’t take me back,” he murmured. “I’ll do anything just…not today. Tomorrow.”

“Lance.”

He deflated as he felt the fight drain from him. He  _ knew _ that tone, avoiding the other’s eyes and curling into himself. His 20th would end with him leaving with whoever his family had convinced to marry him for the sake of the kingdom. He had always known that love had no place in the kingdom or for a throne, yet when his sister had found the love of her life he had hoped. 

He had hoped so much more than anyone he knew and even then it seemed fate was not on his side. 

Most believed him to be immature and troublesome for a second son, yet Lance knew his reasons were not just due to maturity or lack thereof. Those who had seen him run from the kingdom and or heard of his actions could never understand when it wasn’t their life being given to a stranger. 

“Such irony,” Lance offered with a weak smile. “I’m terrified of being given to a stranger and yet I let you whisk me away without much thought.”

The stranger continued to watch him, Lance clearing his throat and fixing his posture. He reached out, patting the other on the chest and smiling a bit wider. He was a prince, which meant he might as well pretend to take this with some semblance of grace. 

“I can only hope that whoever has me after tonight is as quick-witted as you, even if you  _ are _ a bit rude.”

The man broke from his trance-like state and snorted. “Me rude? Do you not own a mirror?”

“Oh, many,” Lance replied, placing a hand on his cheek. “Can you not tell by how amazing I look? Have you ever seen such smooth skin?” 

The Galra chuckled at the inquiry after a moment of silent disbelief. “No, actually. I’m sure your betrothed will appreciate the care immensely.”

“You think?” Lance asked, hating how sincere his voice sounded. He shouldn’t care about whether or not the other would like it, as Lance was sure he would not like the person chosen at all. It wasn’t as if Lance knew what kind of person he looked for with his lack of experience, however, he was positive that his father had only looked at kingdoms and not personality. 

“I know, call it a hunch,” the stranger said with a nod. “Let’s get you back to your kingdom,  _ Prince _ .”

Clicking his tongue at the title, he shoved the other despite knowing it was useless to try and move him. The stranger simply laughed. 

“So the Prince does have a discernible personality and is not as saintly as they claim.”

Feeling as if it was now or never, Lance huffed and stomped his foot. 

“Piss off!” 

This only earned more laughter, Lance hating how fast his heartbeat at the sound and hoping he clicked as quickly with his partner as this stranger. 

  
  



End file.
